Patience
by BroomballKraken
Summary: "I am a patient woman, Lon'qu. Even if I wasn't, I would grin a bear it, because loving and being loved by you is worth it in the end." Lon'qu/Panne


"Panne, you-you have beautiful hair." Olivia said as she brushed out the taguel's long, dark locks.

"I agree," Cordelia said, nodding as she fussed with her own hair, "But I've never seen you wear it up before, why tonight?"

Panne shrugged as she stared at herself in the mirror, watching as Olivia began pulling her hair up into a loose bun. Her ears hung before her, untangled from her hair for the first time in a long while. She felt a bit vulnerable, having her ears so visible, but the two human women in the room seemed unfazed by it, which made her feel more relaxed.

"I wanted to see if such a change would spur Lon'qu into making a move on me." she said plainly. Olivia sputtered and blushed madly, while Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

"That was a joke. I was joking." Panne deadpanned. Olivia and Cordelia stared at her for a moment before they both started giggling. "I thought the change would be appropriate for the festival, since I've opted not to dress up at all." she said after the giggles subsided. Her two friends had tried to get Panne to wear one of their dresses, but they didn't really suit the taguel. She liked clothing that was comfortable and gave her room to move. Dresses also tended to look awkward with the random patches of fur on her body, and the dresses never sat right over her tail.

"I'm sure Lon'qu will like your hair. I hope I did a good enough job." Olivia said as she finished with Panne's hair. It was in a loose bun, with some hair falling free to frame her face. It was a foreign look, but Panne found herself smiling at her reflection.

"It looks good Olivia. Thank you." she said as she stood up.

"Oh, you're welcome! I'll help you with your hair anytime, Panne." Olivia said, beaming as she hugged the taguel. Panne still wasn't quite used to how affectionate her human friends were, but she still found herself hugging Olivia back.

"I'm so happy for you and Lon'qu. You two seem very happy together." Cordelia said, "How is his gynophobia problem coming around?"

"He is improving gradually. He was finally able to hug me last week without passing out." Panne said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad he has someone who is as patient as you, Panne. I'm sure he greatly appreciates your support." Cordelia said, nodding as a smile spread over her face. Panne smiled back and nodded. She opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted as Gregor suddenly burst into the tent.

"Ah, my beautiful Cordelia! You looking as radiant as field of roses glowing in light of rising sun!" he said, beaming as he strode over to Cordelia, lifted her into his arms, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Gregor!" Cordelia said, blushing as she tried to hold back her giggles, "You really shouldn't just burst into my tent like this, what if Panne and Olivia were still getting dressed?" Gregor set her down and laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Eh, Gregor not think of that. Sorry for charging in. Gregor just couldn't wait to see his wonderful girlfriend and take her out for night of festivities!" he said as he looked from Olivia to Panne. When his eyes landed on the taguel, he paused and blinked at her.

"Oi! Panne has new hairdo! Oh, taguel ears look so soft and fluffy!" he gushed as he reached out towards one of Panne's ears. Panne glared at him, and Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Gregor, if Panne attacks you for touching her, I'm not helping you." she said. Gregor lowered his hand and pouted at Cordelia.

"My Cordelia is so cruel! Not willing to come to aid of innocent Gregor. Gregor's heart breaks at thought!" Gregor said with a dramatic wave of his hand.

"Come now Gregor, you're starting to sound as dramatic as Virion." Cordelia said with a giggle.

"No, no! Cordelia must not make such comparisons! Is low blow to compare Gregor with boisterous nobleman! Gregor is much more good looking."

"Yes, dear." Cordelia said, rolling her eyes as she took Gregor's hand. "I'm ready to go. See you guys later!" She waved to Panne and Olivia as she dragged Gregor from the tent.

Olivia giggled. "They are quite a pair." she said, smiling at Panne. The taguel grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Um, I guess I should go find Donnel now...Oh, I hope I don't screw this up!" Olivia said as she nervously rung her hands together. Panne placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You will be fine, Olivia. Donnel is a good human. I have a feeling that he feels the same way about you that you do him." she said with a nod.

"T-thank you. I-I'm sure it will be fine." Olivia said, a determined look crossing her face. Panne chuckled and they both left the tent to find their respective dates.

After Olivia found Donnel and waved goodbye to Panne, the taguel found Lon'qu waiting for her at the edge of camp, staring warily in the direction of the festival. Panne couldn't help but smile when she saw him. Like her, he had also opted to wear his usual clothing, and she was glad. She didn't really think any fancy clothing would suit him. He was a simple, practical man when it came to fashion.

"Hello Lon'qu. I hope you were not waiting long." Panne said as she approached him.

"Not at all." Lon'qu said as he turned to her. He opened his mouth to say something, but when his eyes reached her hair, he made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Panne grinned and fought back the urge to laugh.

"P-Panne, you're hair..." Lon'qu stammered, his face flushing.

"Do you like it? I wanted to try something new. It feels odd showing so much of my ears, though." Panne said.

"I-I do like it. You look beautiful." he said, clearing his throat as he shifted nervously. Panne chuckled and took his hand in hers. He smiled slightly and entwined his fingers with hers; Panne was happy that his hands did not shake anymore when she held them.

They made their way to the festival, and found that she really didn't enjoy it that much. It was loud and crowded, and many humans stopped to stare at her. She frowned and began to regret wearing her hair up.

Lon'qu didn't seem to be enjoying the festival either. His grip was steadily tightening on her hand, and she could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. They made one stop at a food stand so that Lon'qu could buy Panne some grilled carrots, which she ate happily, and they quickly decided to retreat to the quiet seclusion of the small lake that sat outside the festival's village.

Panne heard Lon'qu sigh deeply as they stood together silently, gazing out at the beautiful, clear lake that was reflecting the millions of starts in the night sky. He looked much more relaxed now, and she felt the same way.

"Did you like the carrots?" Lon'qu asked, breaking the silence. Panne smiled at Lon'qu and nodded.

"Yes, they were very delicious. Thank you again for buying them for me." she said, looking at Lon'qu as she squeezed his hand lightly.

"Y-you don't need to thank me." Lon'qu said quickly, adverting his gaze. He then swallowed hard, which caused Panne to tilt her head in confusion. He was acting strange. Her ears twitched as she noticed his heart rate quicken again, and he was frowning, his brow creased as if he was thinking hard about something.

"Are you alright, Lon'qu? Please tell me if something is bothering you." Panne said softly.

Lon'qu didn't answer right away. He turned away from her and stared intently out at the lake. He took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled it slowly.

"Panne, are...are you happy? Being with me?" Lon'qu said as he turned back around, his eyes meeting hers. She blinked at him, confused.

"I, well...I just...I've been watching some of the other couples around camp and...I feel like I'm not giving you the physical attention that you deserve. I'm not sure that I'm doing enough to make you happy." Lon'qu said quietly, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were shiny with moisture, and Panne felt her stomach twist into a knot.

"I feel like my problems are a burden to you, and that you...you will get tired of waiting for me and leave. I-I love you too much Panne, I couldn't handle-" he rambled on, but was stopped when Panne gently put her arms around his shoulders. He was silenced and stiffened, but he did not pull away, so Panne gently pulled him closer to her until his face was resting against her shoulder and her arms were wrapped completely around him. Something must have snapped inside of him, because he wrapped his arms around her and sobbed quietly into her shoulder. Panne closed her eyes, her heart breaking for him. She rubbed his back gently as she let him pour his soul out to her.

After a few minutes, the sobbing ceased, and Lon'qu slowly pulled his head from Panne's shoulder. Tears streaked his face, and Panne instinctively leaned forward and licked them from his face.

"P-panne!" Lon'qu exclaimed as he recoiled quickly. Panne's face flushed with embarrassment.

"My apologies, Lon'qu. My taguel instincts got the better of me." she said, clearing her throat. A few moments of awkward silence dragged on before Panne placed her hands on Lon'qu's shoulders.

"Lon'qu." she said with a serious tone. She waited until his eyes locked with hers before continuing. "Do you think so little of me? Do you think that I would waist my time being with someone that I did not love? That I did not want to be with seriously for a very long time? I would have ended things a long time ago if that were the case."

Lon'qu stared at her silently as she continued. "I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to be with you. You have helped me greatly overcome my aversion to humans, and helped me deal with the demons of my past. I will do the same for you. I want you to be truly happy, because I love you with all of my heart."

"I am a patient woman, Lon'qu. Even if I wasn't, I would grin a bear it, because loving and being loved by you is worth it in the end."

Panne went silent and watched Lon'qu. He was staring at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. He then sniffed as a few fresh tears slowly fell down his face. Panne reached up and wiped them away with her thumb – which was more acceptable than her tongue – and he managed a small smiled.

"T-thank you Panne. I'm sorry I doubted you. You are a wonderful woman, and I'm grateful to have met you." Lon'qu said.

"And I am glad to have met you. Do not ever doubt how much I care for you, for it is more than words could ever describe." Panne said.

Lon'qu laughed. It was a rare and beautiful sound to Panne. "That was rather corny, Panne. Taking lessons from Gregor?"

Panne chuckled. "That is a possibility. Gregor's corniness is at a level no one else could reach." She smiled as Lon'qu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into another hug. She like the feel of his warm arms around her; they made her feel safe.

After a moment, she went to pull away, but Lon'qu's arms locked around her. She looked up at him curiously, and found him staring at her with an intensity that made her face flush.

"Lon'qu?" she asked, her head tilting to one side. He hesitated for a moment as he gulped nervously.

"P-panne, could I...maybe...try to...kiss you?" Lon'qu said, his face turning a bright red.

Panne stared at him and frowned. "Are you sure, Lon'qu? Like I said, I am patient. I don't want you to do anything you are not comfortable with."

"I know, and...I'm grateful for that." he said, as he reached up with a shaky hand and brushed his fingers on her cheek, "But...I want to try at least. This...feels like the right time."

Panne smiled and nodded. Lon'qu took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He slowly lowered his face to hers and she closed her eyes impulsively. She felt his lips brush hers, and they felt very stiff. She could hear his heart and it was a wonder to her how he hadn't collapsed from a heart attack yet. She slowly opened one eye and couldn't stop herself from snorting with amusement.

Lon'qu's cheeks were inflated and his lips were pursed into a tight line. His face was still red, and almost turning purple from the breath that he was holding. He was startled when she snorted and pulled his face away.

"W-what?" he said as he panted to catch his breath. Panne chuckled and shook her head.

"Lon'qu, you need to relax. You're going to give yourself a heart attack." she said, placing a hand on his arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. He cleared his throat and nodded slowly.

"R-right...Sorry..." he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"How would you feel if I tried to kiss you instead?" Panne asked. Lon'qu adverted his gaze for a moment before looking back at Panne and nodding.

"S-sure, let's try that." he said as he slid his arms around her back. Panne smiled and leaned up, until her nose was touching his. He flinched slightly, but did not pull away.

"If you feel uncomfortable at all, just pull away and I'll stop." Panne said. Lon'qu nodded and puffed his cheeks again. Panne laughed and poked one cheek and the air left Lon'qu's mouth. "Relax your lips and don't hold your breath. Breathe through your nose." Lon'qu blushed and nodded, taking a breath through his nose as she closed the distance between them.

She started with a light touch, her lips brushing his. She felt him stiffen slightly, but his lips soon relaxed and were soft against hers. Panne smiled into the kiss as she gently pushed against his. He sighed a relieved sigh as he moved his lips so that they fit better with hers, and one of his hands came up to cup the side of her head. Panne thought for a moment that he might push her away, but instead his hand moved to the back of her head as he slowly deepened the kiss.

This was nice, thought Panne, and she was very proud of Lon'qu. Had she suggested kissing him when they first began dating he probably would have had an aneurysm. He had come a long way in dealing with his inner demons, and he had an inner strength greater than any man she had met before.

Lon'qu finally broke the kiss as he pulled away, with a huge smile on his face that made Panne's heart skip a beat.

"T-that was...very nice." Lon'qu said, scratching his nose bashfully. Panne chuckled and held her hands in his.

"I agree. I am proud of you, Lon'qu. This was a big step for you." Panne said. Lon'qu smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Panne. For everything. I love you." he whispered into one of her large ears.

"And I love you, Lon'qu." she said as she rested her head on his chest. They stood in each other's embrace as fireworks burst in the sky above, but they could not compare to the fireworks that went off inside her heart that night.


End file.
